1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buck circuit, and particularly to an output voltage adjustment circuit for buck circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional buck circuits output voltages in response to the control of a PWM (pulse width modulation) controller, wherein the PWM controller is enabled by output control signals from a CPU disposed on a computer motherboard. However, the output voltages of conventional buck circuits are not stable when buck circuits need to output different stable voltages to perform tests during the design and testing of a computer motherboard. Consequently, conventional buck circuits cannot meet the needs of output voltages, and the CPU disposed on the motherboard is susceptible to damage during the testing process.